


A House Divided

by NickelbackVEVO



Category: American History - Fandom, History - Fandom, civil war - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I hate myself, M/M, Smut, if i write this my friend will write one about kid rock and the rock so, pls don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelbackVEVO/pseuds/NickelbackVEVO
Summary: Was it slavery or states' rights? (It was slavery.) What most Americans don't know is that the Civil War went so much deeper. Forbidden love, vengeance, and the cruel hand of fate all played into the formation of the deadliest war in American history.(P.S. if this is like super offensive please tell me and i'll delete it i'm depressed and White™ so i don't have to live with the effects of the civil war like 150 years of systematic racism and oppression...)





	1. Part 1: A Bitter Divorce (of a Union)

**Author's Note:**

> i actually hate myself.  
> y'know, we actually just covered the civil war in history, so all this is fresh in my mind... are ya proud, teach? i'm not! also, i took some liberties and said fuck it to historical accuracy when it comes to background events so i don't wanna hear your "half of the states seceded after the battle of fort sumter" shit. confederate generals are gonna fuck do i look like i care???

<Robert E. Lee's POV>

I get a letter from Abe. I carefully tear it open, hands shaking. Was this what I had been dreaming of? Did he want me back? I pull out the wrinkled paper, smeared writing in faded black ink.

_General Lee, As you know, Fort Sumter was attacked by Confederate forces. You are the most brilliant generals in the country. It would be my honor to have you aiding me throughout the war, guiding our men to a quick victory. I trust you will respond with haste. Yours truly, President-Elect Abraham Lincoln._

...no. No, no, no. The bastard. He didn't have the decency to even acknowledge our affair. We had been seeing each other in the months leading up to his election as president, but we broke it off a month before the election. He wouldn't leave his wife. I couldn't understand. We were in love...I still am. No, not anymore. I can see he doesn't care, and he never will.

_President-Elect Lincoln, fuck you fuck your mom fuck your republican party fuck your-_

I decide to scrap that draft.

_President-Elect Lincoln, I regretfully inform you that I will not take the position as leader of the Union army. My home is Virginia, and I could not betray what I am loyal to._

I'm tempted to write "unlike some people," but I resist.

_I plan to accept Jefferson Davis' offer to lead the Confederate army instead. Sincerely, Gen. Robert E. Lee_ _._

That should do it. May that bastard rot in hell.

 

\---

 

Jefferson Davis, president of the Confederate States of America, arrives at my house for a meeting. Or, that's what he says. Everyone in the South knows Jeff has the hots for me. He's nice, but I don't like him that way.

"Hey, Robbie!" Jeff says with a slight purr.

"President Davis, a pleasure."

"Aw, Robbie," Jeff says as he leans in closer, "don't be so uptight!"

"People are dying, Jeff."

"And you'll lead the survivors to victory, honey suckle..." Jeff leans in even closer, something I didn't think possible. "Will you be my right hand man?"

I hesitate a bit, noticing Jeff guiding his hand across my thigh. "Uh, y-yes, Mr. President. Of course."

Jeff smirks a little as he places his lips to my ear. "Will you use that right hand of yours to get me there?"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" I push the president out the door and slam it shut. "Come back when you're willing to talk politics!" I yell.

"Oh Robbie..." I hear him say, "I do have something...important to tell you."

I peak out the door with caution. "What the hell is it?"

"You know Thomas Jackson, I assume?"

"I've heard of him, but I've never had the pleasure of meeting his acquaintance."

"Well," he slurs, "you'll have the pleasure of getting to know him well over the next few months. You two will be leading the army together. I wish you the best of luck!"

With that, Jeff left as soon as he arrived, not even bothering to apologize for his behavior. I guess it's hard to tell the president what to do. But a  _co-general_??? I can handle a rebellion myself, thank you very much! I don't need some B-list general to help  _me_. But I suppose that's what I'll have to do. Anything to spite Abraham. Anything to split this country right in two.


	2. Inner Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraham Lincoln is heart broken over Robert E. Lee's rejection, so he turns to his second choice, side ho George McClellan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello darkness my old friend.

<Abraham Lincoln's POV>

I can't believe it. After all we've been through, he's rejected me. I know we couldn't go back to the way we were, but maybe we could have still been friends. Oh Robbie, I miss you every day.

I sob into General Lee's rejection letter, my fingers tearing at the edges. How could he do this? Suddenly, I hear the door to my chamber opens.

"Sir, George McClellan is here to see you. Shall I send him in?"

I compose myself and nod. The young general is sent in. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't hot.

"Hello, Abe," he purrs seductively, reaching out to grab my hand. He knows how to treat me. "I see Robert has rejected your request, perhaps I could take your mind off it...?" That's enough for me to pull George into a heated kiss. George immediately begins to moan and he leans himself over onto my desk, spreading his legs.

"I want to feel your Lincoln Log against mine," George hissed. He knew I couldn't resist him being so bossy. At least, in bed. He's such an asshole, but his actual ass is pretty damn nice.

I begin grinding him through the fabric of our pants, feeling our presidential erections (get it elections) rubbing against each other. I need more friction, and I reach into my pants and start to rub myself. I see George doing the same. Just before I can come, George grabs my hand and pulls it out of my pants. He slips his own pants off, revealing is erection. I follow suit. There's no way I'm fucking him raw, so we get down on the floor and suck each other off. I'm the first to come, fulling George's mouth with semen whiter than southern aristocrats. Then George releases his load into my mouth.

"OH, ROBERT!" he screams.

I pull away. He's laughing maniacally. Can't he see I'm heartbroken?

"You're a bastard, McClellan."

"And yet you still hired me as leader of the Union army."

I pause. I did hire him.

"Well for starters, you're my second choice. And..." I begin, "consider yourself fired."

George laughs even harder, "Oh, you'll regret this." He pulls up his pants and leaves. What the hell does he have planned? Either way, here I am. No general, no lover, and no hope. I will win this war if it's the last thing I do.


	3. Thomas "Stonedick" Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Lee makes his way to the front lines where he meets his new coworker. The two hit it off in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i could be scheduling my sats. i could be learning a second language. i could be studying for my apush test. but no. no i decide to do this. i decide to make civil war fanfiction for you sick fucks.

<Robert E. Lee's POV>

President Davis didn't make the situation sound appealing, but when I stepped onto the battlefield, I soon realized how stupid I was. There he was, Thomas Jackson. Stern face, bushy beard, tired eyes. He was hot as all hell. I wouldn't let him know that, though. But I can tell by the way he carried himself, by the way he gave orders, we would at least get along very well.

I make my way over to him when I'm by a young lad, only about 19 or 20 years old. "General Lee, I presume?"

"Yes, my boy. What is it?" I inquire.

"I see the way you look at General Jackson. Have you heard him be called Stonewall before?" he asks, eyes wide.

The name sounded familiar. I nod in response.

"That's because he's boned every single person here. His dick is almost never flaccid. But we can't call him 'Stonedick' because that's gross," he tells me with a straight face.

"Why the fuck would you tell me that?"

"Because," he says, "I don't want you to get hurt." The boy begins to tear up. "He doesn't settle down. He makes it clear at the start, but you can't help but get invested in him. He's infatuating. Please, don't let yourself get hurt. You're a good man, General Lee."

I am confused to say the least, but I shake the young man's hand and walk away. Even if he was right, I had business to attend to. I make my way over to General Jackson. Formalities are exchanged, and we begin to discuss how the day had gone. He was a talented general, from what I have heard, but he was an even better speaker. The way he told his stories had me absolutely wrapped around his finger.

I guess he could sense this as he asked, "I assume you don't swing that way?"

I suddenly tense up. He read me so well. He just chuckles and rests his hand on my shoulder. He leaves a chaste kiss on my cheek as he walked away. I feel myself blush. Thank god he wasn't there to see. No, I couldn't let myself fall for him. He was in it for the sex. But the way he was so tender to me, how sweet his kiss was. Maybe I was different? I couldn't let myself fall for him. I couldn't get hurt again.

But maybe I  _was_ different. Maybe I'd be stupid enough to let myself find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to listen to emo music while writing this so i could feel like the victim here when i am actually the perpetrator


	4. Something To Come Home To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraham Lincoln finally meets his new general. It's supposed to be a professional thing, but he can't help but notice just how charming Ulysses is... Lincoln can't get involved in something like this again...or can he?  
> Meanwhile, Robert E. Lee's relationship with HIS new general is becoming a bit more intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guess who took a fucking ap exam on this shit in may and also hates himself???  
> also i haven't updated this in forever and that's probably for the best but i don't want to do my summer work (i'll read all 4 books the last week of august anyway) so i'll just work on this shit

<Abraham Lincoln's POV>

"Mr. Lincoln, your new general is here to see you," said my assistant.

"Send him in." I'm nervous. Ulysses is supposed to be an intelligent and capable man, but I don't know if I'm ready to see him. George was a cunt, and I'm not sure if I can handle a new man in my life, even if it's just a professional relationship. Regardless, in he walks, even more beautiful than in his pictures. His beard long and flowing, his military uniform making him look manly and handsome. God, I'd let him command my asshole.

"Mr. President, a pleasure," he says.

"The same to you," I respond with a hint of lust in my voice. Ulysses blushes. Maybe he likes me? No. No. No. I can't get involved with him. I can't...

"I, uh, I'm here to discuss the plan we have for fighting this war," he tells me.

I stare him dead in the eyes, and I give him a firm message. "I want Lee's cold, lifeless body to be returned to D.C."

We sit in silence as he processes what I said. Then he leans over my desk and cups my chin. "Oh god, that is so hot and demanding."

I moan as Ulysses S. Grant kisses my open mouth. He pulls off my suit and pants, but I beg him to leave on his uniform. "It's so fucking hot, baby," I moan.

"Mmm, yeah, baby. But if I'm gonna fuck that tight ass of yours, I'm gonna have to take off my pants..."

I nod in understanding and spread my legs. Ulysses S. Grant fucks my raw over my desk. He feels so big, and I pray to god that I'm taking it well. Based on his moans, I'm assuming I am. It starts out painful, but after he stretches me with his massive Civil War cock for a few minutes, the pain goes away and gives way to pure bliss. Ulysses S. Grant fills me with his cum, and that feeling fills me with pure pleasure, and I cum right after. Ulysses holds me in his arms, and I fall asleep like that.

When I wake up, Ulysses is gone. All I find is a note, a note that says "I'll fight for you, babe. I'll kill him myself. I won't let him hurt you anymore."

 

<Robert E. Lee's POV>

Thomas and I, that's what he let me call him instead of Stonewall, grew so incredibly close over the next few weeks. It turns out we had such similar values and interests. For example, we are both horribly racist. We both love slavery. It feels so liberating to finally meet someone as bigoted as I am. And our stance on states' rights? Nearly identical. And god, he's so fucking hot, that Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson.

Tomorrow, we would lead our fist battle together. If either of us got hurt, which was unlikely, I knew I'd never be able to forgive myself if I didn't tell him I loved him. So tonight, while we laid under the stars, I would tell him.

I feel the warmth of his body radiating onto mine. I turn my head to face him, and I move in close. "Thomas..."

He pulls me in close, lacing our hands together. "Yes, Robert?"

"Robert, I'll never forgive myself if I don't tell you, but I love-"

He pulls me into a kiss, and I feel the sweet, southern taste of his lips on mine. He pulls away and sits up.

"Robert, tomorrow will be a dangerous battle-"

"I know. Please don't remind me."

"Listen, Robert. I want you to give me one last kiss, but nothing more."

"Thomas!"  I gasp. Did he really not feel the same!?

"Robert, I want you to promise me something to motivate me to come home to."

"...oh."

Thomas pulls me in for a rough kiss, groping my ass. I moan loudly. Thomas chuckles.

"If you sound like that with just a rough kiss, I can't wait to hear what you sound like in bed," Thomas purrs.

There's no fucking way I'll be letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to uninstall and reinstall the sims so i literally have nothing to do aside from something productive, killing myself, or this. the first two are too much work.


	5. Honeybun, How Do I Look In The Face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow hello this thing hasn’t been updated in forever

<Robert E. Lee’s POV>

General Jackson and I fought valiantly battle after battle, and we made love afterwards every time. We were so close. We were in love.

Until the worst goddamned day of my life.

General Jackson was hurt real bad. I held his body as he died, with him whispering “honeybun how do I look in the face?” I have no fucking clue what that meant but I cried.

I fell into a deep depression afterwards. I barely remember the war from that point onwards. But what I do remember is my surrender to General Grant.

Ulysses S. Grant was a dominant figure who I would have totally spread my asscheeks for if we weren’t mortal enemies. Just like Abe. Everything about him reminded me of Abraham Lincoln to the point where I actually did let him spread my asscheeks. He fucked me so hard that I still walk with a limp to this day, that damned Ulysses.

After that day I went into hiding, forever mourning my lovers. Abraham. Stonedick. Ulysses. Jefferson Davis. All of them I either pushed away or lost to the most tragic of circumstance.

Truly, I had the absolute worst experience out of any human being alive during the era of American slavery.

 

<Abraham Lincoln’s POV>

After hearing about the Confederacy’s surrender I partied like it was 1799 and threw an absolute rager in the White House. Like it was absolutely fucking mental. I told William Tecumseh Sherman to lie down on the floor and he actually did it. Absolute mad man.

But still, my heart ached, for I knew what Ulysses had done. He confessed to me that instead of destroying Robert E. Lee’s life, he destroyed his bussy. I cried for days. It got to the point where I got so sad my wife, not knowing the true cause of my depression, took me to see a play to cheer me up.

That is where I am now, and it is actually quite nice. Oh! I think I hear footsteps behi-!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. a true tragedy. press f to pay respects


End file.
